Simon Seville
Simon Seville is the deuteragonist of the Alvin and the Chipmunks-related franchise and the deuteragonist of the series and films. He is the smartest of the group, possessing an I.Q. just north of Einstein. Simon possesses a very dry sense of humor, as well as a keen wit. Simon gets along great with Jeanette, who is smart, just like him. They are shy about their relationship, however, it is obvious that he cares for her. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. He played Bhairon Singh in Alvin is now PeeKay Simon's portrayals of Thomas the Tank Engine, Ten Cents, Mario and others also inspired the movie-spoof. He played Barry in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (396Movies Animal Style) He Played Melvin Butler in Sailor Brittany and Sailor Brittany (VIZ) He Played Dr. Ancient In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He Played Kenny In Pokemon Advance 400Movies style He Played Ichigo Kurosaki In Bleach (170Movies Style) He Played White Cat In Sialor Rukia He Played In Dinosaur King (1987Movies Style) Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tiger. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Rex Owen. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Jerry. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tom. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Skipper. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by Brock. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Dale. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Courage. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Chip. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Shaggy Rogers. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Danny. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) he is played by Wart. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Monty. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Tony Toponi. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) he is played by Jimmy. * In Hairball and the Felines (1983) he is played by Artemis. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) spoof for 1951Movies he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. Voice Actors: #Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English #Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - English #Matthew Gray Gubler (CGI Films) - English #Makoto Naruse (CGI Films) - Japanese #German Fabregat - Spanish #Marcella Silvestri - Italian #Effi Ben Israel - Hebrew #Daniel Magon - Hebrew Biography 60s Series Coming Soon! 80s Series Simon is the smart brother of the three and is seen as the person who values the 'status quo' of action, often correcting his brothers or The Chipettes if he perceives them as wrong. He is the middle child, as revealed in the episode Grounded Chipmunk when Alvin states he has "never been alone, except those five minutes before Simon was born." Simon's often seen spending the most time with Theodore and often is working on a science experiment. His eyesight may not be as bad as Jeanette's because he still looks directly at the person he is speaking to and rarely bumps into things with his glasses off, both of which Jeanette does. He also has an affinity for Thomas Edison. CGI Films Alvin exploits Simon's mastermind (less so than either series), though Simon secretly worries that they share the same gene pool. In Alvin and the Chipmunks, Simon is shown as a little less reserved and with a reduced higher intelligence at times (such as giving Dave a paperclip compass). Despite this, he still corrects Alvin every now and again. His eyesight is so extremely poor as he's unable to see a toaster waffle fall directly in front of him without his glasses, which means that he's hyperopic or far-sighted. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Simon has an alternate personality caused by a spider bite. His alternate identity goes by the name Simone, who speaks with a French accent and frequently flirts with Jeanette. Simone is depicted to be braver and less uptight than Simon. Near the end of the movie, Simon recovers from the bite and reverts back to his usual personality. CGI Series Simon is once again the brains of the Seville family. He frequently corrects Alvin (such as in Sister Act when Alvin misspells "in" as "inn") and uses his technical abilities to help improve his standard of living (rewiring a talking teddy bear in Talking Teddy or building a robot bodyguard in Bully For You). He retains his dry sense of humor and sardonic quips while frequently replying in intellectual stammer (Clowning Around) or covering his ears (A Is For Alien) when he disagrees with something Alvin plans to do or say. Simon isn't afraid to stand up for what is right (Simon For President), though he slips on his duty sometimes (such as in To Serve And Protect) but ultimately takes the responsible action nevertheless. When Simon is pushed by the stress he has moments in which he suddenly snaps at others (For Whom the Bell Tolls). Simon, on multiple occasions, sleep-talks allowing him to easily be manipulated by Alvin, who takes advantage of this for his schemes (Jeanette's Secret Garden and Safety Third). Despite being the maturest of The Chipmunks, he also has a soft side in which he cries for sappy moments (Summer Camp) and can be scared easily (Monster Madness). Appearance Simon is commonly seen wearing a dark blue top and a pair of glasses. He is the tallest chipmunk, even slightly taller than Jeanette. Before The Alvin Show, Simon wore a red vest with an 'S' on it and didn't wear any glasses. After The Alvin Show was created, Simon was given more human features, and instead of a red vest Simon began wearing a blue sweater (yellow on the front covers of the 60s Dell comics), black glasses with light gray lenses, and black shoes. The 'S' was removed for and after the television series. In Chipmunk Punk, Simon's hair is spiky as if he were a rock star. He once again wears his black glasses, blue sweater, and all black shoes to match the style of the album. In the Alvin and the Chipmunks series, Simon wears black glasses with white lenses, a blue sweater, and a pair of white and red patterned shoes. As the series progresses, Simon's glasses become blue, though in The Chipmunks Go to the Movies episode Batmunk his glasses are gold. In the direct-to-video films, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, Simon's glasses are black. Simon, in the CGI/live-action films, has dark brown fur and blue eyes. He only wears a blue hoodie and a pair of black glasses that came from a toy Santa Claus. His appearance was modified to look more closely to a real life chipmunk. In ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks, Simon has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a two-different-shades-of-blue non-hooded dress-like sweater, dark blue jeans, white sneakers with two black stripes and large, blue-rimmed glasses. His pajamas consist of a long sleeved blue t-shirt with a robot on it and light blue and white plaid pants. Relationships Dave Seville Simon and Dave have a close relationship as Dave takes care of him along with his brothers because they are his kids. Dave has confidence in leaving Simon in charge or in Simon's ability to help him with things he's not comfortable with. Alvin Seville Simon and Alvin always seem to be arguing, like when Simon disagrees with one of Alvin's schemes or with how far he takes them. Alvin can be jealous when Simon takes his role as a "heartthrob" with the ladies, but, nevertheless, Alvin is protective of Simon and loves him. Theodore Seville Simon and Theodore also have a really close relationship. Simon always seems to be with Theodore most of the time, Simon is also often seen to be protective of Theodore. However, despite his protection of Theodore he values him just as much as his brother Alvin and foster parent Dave. Jeanette Miller Simon and Jeanette have a very strong relationship. During the two series, their relationship can be described as best friends who have secret crushes on one another. Simon is always looking out for Jeanette and stands up for her. Simon seems very protective of Jeanette, and the two of them spend a lot a time together. In My Sister The Weirdo, it is shown that he can be jealous of others helping her instead of asking him. Particularly in Jeanette's Secret Garden, Simon becomes tired of Jeanette, she even bothers him in his sleep. In Secret Admirer, it is shown that he likes her, but he's just too embarrassed to admit it. In Big Dreams, they are married in the future. Brittany Miller Simon and Brittany are friends, but they don't interact very often. Brittany interacts more so with Simon in ALVINNN!!!, such as acting as his campaign assistant in Simon For President (helping him appeal better to the general public) and showing tough love in A Room of One's Own to get Simon to admit he misses Alvin. Eleanor Miller Simon and Eleanor are friends, but they don't interact very often. Quotes Trivia * The origin of his name comes from Simon Waronker. * Simon is frequently regarded as the oldest of The Chipmunks given his height and maturity and is often a center of controversy among fans. In the 80s series, however, Alvin is proven to be older than him in the episode Grounded Chipmunk. Simon's age in the CGI/live-action films has never been stated. Though the CGI series' websites in various countries contradict each other, some state he's older than Alvin by eight seconds while others say Simon's younger, the boys' birth order is confirmed in The Sub when Alvin refers to himself as the "middle child." * In Addicted, it's suggested that Simon is 12 or older due to the age range on the hoverboard box. * Throughout the franchise, Simon has constantly switched between wearing black glasses and blue glasses. * His, Alvin, and Theodore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Also see * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Chipmunks Gallery: Simon Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Simon Seville in The Alvin Show Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville in the TV Series (1983) Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Simon Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Simon Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Trick or Treason Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Simon Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Simon Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Simon Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville in the TV Series (2015) Simon_alvin_cgi.jpg Simon-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-squeakquel-9926915-600-825.jpg Simon_seville.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks cartoon.jpg The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg Simon.png Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg 9720 1.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7081.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7082.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7083.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7084.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7085.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7086.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7087.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7088.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7089.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7090.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7091.jpg Simon Seville Depressed.png Simon Seville as Batmunk.jpg|Simon Seville as Batmunk Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize.jpg|Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize Simon Seville as Trusty.jpg|Simon Seville as Trusty Simon as dale.jpg|Simon Seville as Dale The 80 simon and jeanette as rex's parents.png Simon beside himself.png Dr simon sellive.jpg|Simon Seville as Dr. David Q. Dawson Simon Seville Smiling.jpg Alvinshow04 by kartoon kompany-d9o5v4x.jpg The little mouse bluestrockz one of last scene.jpg Simon Seville is his Swimsuit.png Simon-simon-seville-23947100-765-1044.jpg Simon-simon-seville-23947046-600-825.jpg Simon Seville.png ALCM_Simon_002_8K.jpg Simon as Batmunk.jpg Spoof character of Batman, which Simon did dress up as in The Chipmunks Go To The Movies Batmunk..jpg Stressed Out Simon.png|Stressed Out Simon Gallery (Poses) SimonALVINNN.png Simon_seville.jpg Thechipmunks1.jpg Thechipmunks2.jpg Thechipmunks3.jpg LuckOTheChipmunks.png Simon Gund Plush.jpg Simon Figure.jpg Simon Toy Network Plush.jpg SimoninCartoonAll-StarstotheRescue.jpg MAD-AlPachino&theChipmunks.png MAD-Alvin&TheMonks.png Mr-Alvin-and-the-chipmunks.jpg Simon Seville (Alvin).jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Simon and Jeanette Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Brainy Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Blue Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Animals